Farmers Council Ball
by kepc
Summary: Alex is taking Fiona to the Farmers Council Ball at her insistance. Stevie has decided to fight for him and has pulled out all the stops enlisting the districts two biggest gossips Dave and Jodie to help her win Alex back.
1. Chapter 1

It's the Night of the local Farmer's Council Ball and Alex is taking his fiancé' Fiona. Stevie has decided to fight for him and she's pulled out all the stops. She's confessed her feelings about him to the two biggest gossips in the district Dave and Jodie. She's going against everything she'd normally do. She doesn't normally share her personal details and she doesn't normally play on men with her looks but this is war.

Stevie has conned Dave into taking dancing lessons with her for the past six weeks and they're both pretty happy with their progress and figure if all else fails they won't embarrass themselves at Alex and Fiona's wedding.

Jodie has primped and preened Stevie to within an inch of her life. They've shopped for the perfect dress and Jodie has suggested Stevie wear a push up bra although Stevie's not convinced. "Jodes I don't know about wearing this." Jodie is straight faced and says "Stevie he has to notice you." Stevie quips "Yes notice not fall over. Bloody hell Jodes I can see them without looking down." Jodie looks at her and chuckles. "Stevie do you want to win or do you want Fiona too."

Jodie asks "What's his favourite perfume?" Stevie looks puzzled and asks "What do you mean?" Jodie looks at her and says "Stevie stop thinking like an overseer and think like a vixen. I've heard him tell you that you smell nice." Stevie nods and grabs the perfume Alex never fails to notice. Jodie says " Right the dress is his favourite colour, the perfume most commented on, push up bra, dancing lessons and I'm glad you've stuck to wearing heels at home you look brilliant in those and you move well. Hair perfect and make -up stunning. Just make sure you mingle heaps and laugh lots. You'll be the talk of the district tomorrow Stevie." Stevie grins and says "I don't care about the district Jodes, I just want him to notice what he's missing. "

"Hello!" Dave calls as he walks in the back porch. "We're in here!" Jodie calls. As Dave walks into the living room he says "Bloody hell!" Stevie looks at him and says " Dave do you think he will notice me?" He laughs and walks over to her and grabs her hand and rests it on his chest.

Stevie looks concerned and says "Dave are you ok?" He laughs and says "It was beating normally until I saw you." Stevie laughs and says "You're sweet Dave." Dave looks at her and says "Sweet! Stevie you are ravishing!"

She laughs loudly and says "They'll be no ravishing Dave we're just mates!" He laughs and says "Righto come on lets go and shake up the Farmers Council." As they're about to leave Jodie whispers something in Stevie's ear, she roars laughing and says "I'm not saying that Jodes." Jodie grins and says "Works every time." Stevie says "Jodes you're a tart." They both laugh.

Alex and Fiona are seated and he's wishing he hadn't even brought her; she's moody and unwilling to mingle. Some of the local farmer's wives have come over to introduce themselves but she's fobbed them off. Not really what he'd hoped for. Alex is angry that she insisted they come and yet she doesn't want to dance with him or have a beer. So he sits wishing he'd stayed home and wondering if this is what married life will be like and feeling very unhappy. He thinks about their first couple of weeks together and how she was fun to be around but that was months ago now. It all just seems like hard work.

Outside Stevie is really nervous. Dave says "Stevie just breath, you look exquisite, relax and remember why we're here. You have to look confidant no matter what. The secret is confidence." Stevie inhales deeply and says" Dave I'm out of my comfort zone I'm not used to dressing like this." He grins and says. " Stevie you should definately dress like this more often." She smiles at him and says "Dave thank you for everything you're a great mate." He kisses her cheek and says "I'd rather see the big fella with you Stevie let's go and get him."

Alex is leaning on his elbow feeling bored and pissed off when the mood of the room changes he can here murmurings and wonders what everyone is looking at. Dave walks towards him but he doesn't notice him, all he sees is Stevie. Fiona notices too and isn't happy. Greetings are exchanged and Dave says "Stevie would you like to dance?" She says "Sounds like fun. Why not." Dave holds out his hand and she takes it. Alex is mesmerized.

Stevie smiles and says "Dave this is fun we're doing ok aren't we." Dave laughs and says. "Yeah we are thanks for asking me to learn with you. I'm enjoying this." They have two dances and Dave says "Come on let's get a beer. " He places his hand in the small of her back and guides her to the bar. She sits and crosses her very shapely legs and the room watches. Dave leans in and whispers. "Stevie every man in the room is watching you because you're so beautiful." She laughs and flicks him. "Dave stop it."

Several farmers join them and they laugh and joke and talk farming. Stevie's well aware that some have stopped in the pretence of chatting to ogle her but she knew this would happen and it's part of their plan. Stevie slides off the stool and says "I'll be back in a minute Dave." She walks into the bathroom and almost bumps into Fiona. "Hi Fiona how's your night going?" Stevie asks pleasantly. "I wish I didn't even suggest we come, I'm bored I don't want to talk about cows or sheep." Stevie says "Well you're about to marry a farmer that's all we talk about." She grins and walks off.

Stevie returns to Dave at the bar and a few more people have joined them. Dave says "Stevie another beer or a dance?" She smiles at him and says "Beer thanks." Dave steps of the bar stool and Stevie climbs onto it and again crosses her legs. All the men appreciate glimpsing her legs that are perfect but usually covered in denim. Stevie engages with everyone and has them laughing around her they talk farming and pool and beer. Dave says "Righto Stevie time for a dance." She slides off the stool and they begin to dance. Stevie says "Do you think this is working Dave?" Dave smiles and says "Stevie he hasn't taken his eyes off you since you walked in." She inhales deeply.

Again they dance and she's having a lovely time when she hears his voice say "Brewer can I cut in?" Dave steps back and Alex takes her in his arms. Alex smiles at her and says "When did you learn how to dance?' She giggles and says "Well Dave and I thought we'd better learn so we don't look silly at your wedding." Alex says "So you learnt with Dave?' She replies "Yes we're having a great time, twice a week for the last six weeks. I should have learnt years ago it's so much fun."

He smiles at her and says "Stevie you look stunning tonight." She grins and says "I've always looked like this Alex but you've never noticed." She feels him pull her in closer and knows he's inhaling her perfume she smiles as he says. "You smell so good." She smiles up at him and says "Thanks Alex that's nice to hear."

He looks at her thoughtfully and says "Your dress is perfect Stevie and it's my favourite colour." She smiles and says "I know it is Alex." He looks at her and says "Stevie are you flirting with me?" She giggles and says "If I was flirting with you Alex I'd pull you in tighter like this and I'd whisper something like "What would you say if I told you I wasn't wearing underwear?" He inhales quickly and deeply. She giggles and says "Now I'm flirting with you. ' She places her hand on his chest and feels his heart pounding and says "You're enjoying this a lot. I can tell. But I think I'd like to go and get a beer now." She lets go of him and moves back over to Dave. Alex smiles broadly and shakes his head as her watches her walk away.

Back in the toilets Stevie stops to check her makeup and hair and is confronted by Fiona "What do you think you're doing Stevie?" Other women stop and listen. Stevie says "What are you talking about Fiona?' Fiona accuses "Oh don't play dumb Stevie since when do you get dressed up?" Stevie laughs and says "How much have you had to drink Fiona, you're not making sense at all?" Fiona sneers "You've done this deliberately haven't you?"

Stevie fires, "What are you babbling about what am I supposed to have done?' Fiona says "You've learnt to dance and that dress you're wearing is so he'll notice." Stevie isn't happy and says "Dave and I both learned to dance so we wouldn't make fools of ourselves at your wedding and this dress is just a dress. I can't help it if I fill it out better than you fill yours and the dress code was after five and I don't have after five jeans or believe me I'd be wearing them so why don't you go away and leave me alone!"

Fiona looks at her and says " I'm not stupid Stevie I know you like him." Stevie thinks quickly and says. " If you're not stupid why would you get engaged to someone you've known for five minutes and of course I like him he's my best friend." Fiona says " I wish you weren't." Stevie is aware of the other women stalling so they can listen and says " You know what Fiona I don't want to upset you or your wedding day so I'll bow out now. I won't even come to the wedding, I want no part in it." Stevie turns and walks out. The women gathered collectively think Fiona's a bitch and Stevie was very classy in her handling of the situation.

Stevie has a beer and tells Dave what's going on. Alex approaches them and says "Stevie what did you say to Fiona?' She looks at him and says "Alex I've had enough of her and her accusastions and games. I don't like her and I can't pretend anymore, I did in the beginning for your sake but I can't anymore. She accused me off wearing this dress deliberately to make you notice and had a go at me for learning how to dance amongst other things so I told her I want no part in your wedding."

He looks hurt and says "Can't we talk about this?" She takes his hand and says "Dance with me Alex." They move onto the dance floor and she continues." I don't like her, I don't trust her, she's selfish and a bitch and god I hate the way she calls you baby." Alex grins and says "You did wear the dress for me didn't you?" She smiles and says "You'll have to figure that out for yourself." He smiles and says "You've also learned to walk in heels. By the way your legs look fabulous in heels." "Thank you" She says and asks "So how is the view from up there." He grins and says "If we're talking cleavage sensational if we're talking face stunning." She giggles.

"Alex Ryan we're going home now!" Fiona growls from behind him. He turns and looks at her and says "Fiona it's been fun but I'm really not looking for a relationship right now so if you're willing I'd like to remain friends." Stevie laughs out loud. Fiona screws up her face and says "What are you on about?' He looks at her and says "I'm not ready to go home Fi, you take the car and I'll get a lift with Dave and Stevie." Fiona knows how to get him to do as he's told and she spits her words at him." The engagements off Alex I don't want to marry you."

He looks at her angrliy and says." Fine that makes two of us and you can keep the bloody ring Goodbye!" She storms out of the hall and the locals breathe a sigh of relief." He continues dancing with Stevie." Stevie enquires. "Aren't you going to go after her." Alex shakes his head and says "No I've had enough of her lies, ultimatums and tantrums." Stevie asks "Are you sure about this Alex?" He smiles and says "Yeah I just want to stay here and gaze at your lovely cleavage." She chuckles and says "I thought you'd like that." He hugs her and then says "So you did wear it for me?" She giggles and says "Perhaps." As he slides his hands down her sides over her curves he says "So are you wearing underwear?" She laughs and says "Perhaps." From across the hall Dave smiles and holds up his beer and mouths cheers and Stevie blows him a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Fiona pull up at Wilgul and Harry knocks loudly on the door. A short time later Dave answers the door in his boxers. "Harry!" Dave states. "Morning Brewer." Harry offers. Fiona says all sweetness and light. "Good Morning Dave we're looking for Alex have you seen him?' Dave shifts uncomfortably and says "Ah yeah he came home with me last night." Harry pushes past him and grumpily says "I bet he's hung over again, fat lot of good he'll be to me today!" Dave quickly offers "I'll get him for you Harry!" Dave stands looking at Harry and Fiona. Harry scowls "Well come on Brewer where is he I haven't got all day!"

Oblivious to what's going on Alex sleeps on, a late night and too much alcohol entice deep sound sleep. Dave knocks on the door "Alex are you awake mate!"He calls as he begins to open it Harry impatiently pushes past again and flings the door wide open saying "Alex wake up we'll be late!" Harry stops and Fiona feigns shock behind him. "What in the bloody hell is going on here!" Harry shouts. Alex unwraps himself from around Stevie and rolls onto his back stretches and says in a croaking voice. "What's all the yelling about?" Stevie has roused as well just in time to see Fiona orchestrate her finest acting moment "Oh Alex how could you?" She exclaims before turning and running out the door.

Stevie gathers the sheet up around herself as Harry berates her. "Why am I not surprised it's you. Couldn't keep your hands off him could you! You'd better hope she forgives him or I'll make your life a living hell!" Alex yells "Don't you dare threaten her Harry." Harry turns on him and says "Get dressed Alex we'll discuss this at home." Harry turns and storms off after Fiona.

Dave stands at the door and offers. "Sorry I tried to warn you." Alex smiles and says "Good try Dave but it would take a steamroller to stop Harry." Dave closes the door leaving Stevie and Alex alone to try to gather their dignity.

"Stevie are you alright!" Alex asks as she quickly dresses herself. She glares at him and says "Oh I'm bloody great Alex!" He moves towards her and reaches to hug her but she pushes him away. "Don't Alex!" "Stevie it will be alright." Alex offers. She glares at him and says "Will it Alex? After Harry's outburst. I feel dirty like I've done something wrong. That rotten bitch you brought here has just set me up beautifully. Are you going to be able to fix that?" He looks at her and says "Stevie I'm so sorry." As she walks to the door she angrily replies. "Yeah so am I."

Outside Fiona has turned on the crocodile tears and Harry is in hook line and sinker. "It will be alright Fiona I'll talk to him and sort this out." Fiona sobs. "I can't compete with her Harry they've got too much history." Harry rubs her shoulder and soothes "I'll take care of her, you just worry about Alex."

In the kitchen Stevie is standing talking to Dave when Alex joins them. "Stevie can we talk?" Alex asks. She looks at him and shaking her head says "Nothing to say Alex. I could fight Fiona but I can't fight your Father too." "I'll come and see you later Stevie Ok?" He offers.

Stevie glares at him and says "Harry says jump Alex so you do!" He fires back and says "We've got a meeting this morning with representatives from the National Farmer's Council Stevie I have to go." She shrugs her shoulders and Alex walks out to Harry and Fiona.

Dave says "Stevie I'm so sorry." She turns her head to him and gives him a half smile as the tears cascade down her face he moves over and hugs her.


	3. Chapter 3

Back on Kilarney Alex has showered and dressed in jeans and a fresh shirt. Downstairs Harry, Fiona and Sandra are quietly talking when Alex joins them. Harry says. "Come on Alex we should have already left. I've rung them to let them know we're running late. " Alex looks at Fiona and says "Pack your bags and make sure you're gone by the time I get back!" Harry growls "Alex you're the one in the wrong here don't punish Fiona!"

Alex turns on Harry and yells. "Butt out Harry the engagements off! We broke it off last night! Fiona's playing you just like Sandra does!" Harry rises out of his chair and says "You're out of line Alex way out of line. Fiona has so much more to offer you than that red head can!" Fiona plays the crying game again and says "Baby we just had a little fight and you were drunk and I didn't think you meant it!"

Alex yells at her "Stop it Fiona I know what you're doing. I don't want to marry you! Get that in your head and don't call me baby." Fiona looks at him all doe eyed and says "But I'm pregnant!" Alex feels like he's been dropped off a ten storey building but recovers quickly and says "Another lie!" Fiona goes to move towards him and says "I'm not lying Alex I'm pregnant." Alex just glares at her and turning away coldly says "I'll wait in the car Harry." Harry hugs Fiona and says "That's wonderful news Fiona congratulations. He'll calm down and we'll discuss this further when we get back."

Dave and Stevie pull into Drover's Run and Jodie greets them with a big smile on her face as Stevie opens the car door Jodie says "So obviously it all went well you didn't come home!" Stevie looks at Dave says "Thanks for the lift Dave." Jodie pushes "Stevie! How'd it go?' Stevie looks at her and replies "Drop it Jodie." And walks towards the house. Jodie looks at Dave puzzled and asks "What happened?" Dave fills Jodie in on how well their plan went last night and how it all fell apart this morning.

Jodie says. "Bloody Harry Ryan he's a god damn pain in the bum always has been. Poor Stevie." Dave offers "We have to help her Jodie. I've always thought Stevie and Alex should be together but after watching them at the Ball I'm more convinced. Fiona was an absolute bitch to him last night and this morning she's playing it all like the wounded girlfriend and she's got Harry onside." Jodie looks at him and says "So we have to fight Fiona, Harry and Sandra? That's not going to be easy Dave it'll be like being in a pit full of snakes!" Dave grins and says "Well if we play this right they'll bite each other." They both laugh and Jodie adds "We can't do this on our own Dave we'll need help!"

Alex remains silent in the car as Harry drones on. Inside the meeting room the delegates wait for the Ryan's. Entering Alex says "I'm sorry we're late .I've had problems with women this morning." They all laugh. The meeting is going extremely well and Harry is very happy with Alex and his negotiating skills, the delegates are clearly impressed with him and are onside for all that Harry wants done. As they take a break for coffee Harry quietly says "Well Alex last night wasn't a total waste you've smoozed them well, they're putty in our hands." Alex gives him a half grin and wishes the meeting was over so he could go and speak to Stevie.

Stevie has loaded up the Ute and headed out to do some fencing even though it's Sunday she needs to work just to try and keep her mind off Alex. It's warm day and she enjoys the sunshine on her skin. Working for a couple of hours, she manages to keep her thoughts on track but as she stops for a break she sits on the tailgate of the Ute and Alex drifts into her mind.

She thinks about how long they've been friends and all the fun they've had together and all the sadness they've endured and helped each other through. Finally she thinks about last night and how she enjoyed flirting with him and making him want her and the exhilaration when Fiona stormed out and he took her in his arms and flirted and danced with her and made her feel wanted and loved.

They'd spent the night together and made love and slept wrapped around each other. Her body could still feel him and his touches, caresses and kisses. In the light of day it had all been dashed and now she just felt angry, dirty and embarrassed. She inhales deeply and rises to finish the fencing.

Jodie, Dave, Riley, Regan, Kate, Patrick, Taylor and Moira are sitting away from Drover's main house so they can see if Stevie approaches them. Everyone is sworn to secrecy and Dave and Jodie fill them in on their plan. Everyone agrees to do all they can to sabotage Fiona, Sandra and if possible Harry too.

As the meeting draws to a close Tom Johnson head of the National Farmers Council says "So Alex will Fiona be involved with all of this?" Harry quickly says "Yes she will Tom." Alex glares at his Father and back to Tom and replies "No Tom, Fiona and I have broken our engagement; she won't be involved at all."

Tom looks at the other members and says "Well that may change things Alex." Alex looks cross and says "Why is that?" Tom replies "Well we had a brilliant conversation with her last night and she was insightful and had some fantastic ideas too." Harry says "Well you know what young people are like Tom they'll probably be together tomorrow." Alex growls "Harry stop it I don't love her I don't want to be with her, the engagement is off!"

Tom laughs and says "Well Alex if that's how you dance with someone you don't love I'd enjoy seeing how you'd go with someone you do?" Alex looks at him and says "Tom I never danced with Fiona last night she wouldn't dance with me." Tom looks puzzled and says "Well who was the sexy little red head." Alex grins and says "Stevie Hall my best friend." Tom smiles and says "Right! I wish my best friend looked like that. Alex if Stevie is in we are too." Alex grins Harry doesn't.

Alex pulls into Drover's Run and calls as he walks into the back porch. "Hello anyone home?' Jodie replies "In here Alex." He grins and says "Hi Jodes. How are you?" She smiles and says "Better than Stevie." Alex looks at the ground and offers "She told you?" Jodie says "Well you know how close we all are Alex." He shakes his head and says "She was so embarrassed and angry Jodes. Bloody Harry sometime I wish he would disappear out of my life."

Jodie says "He's only taking his lead from Fiona. I'm sorry Alex but I thought she was nice but she's just a younger version of Sandra. Do you want a coffee?" Alex nods. Jodie continues "Poor Stevie now has to go up against Harry, Sandra and Fiona if she wants you. I'm sorry but I think she'll walk away Alex." Alex looks shocked. "Stevie doesn't give up easily Jodie." Jodie sits down and places her hand on his arm and says. "Alex last night was her last hurrah everything hinged on that working out how it did. Stevie's been trying to get your attention for months last night was the end not the beginning."

Alex looks at her and says "You make it sound like it was planned." Jodie says "It was Alex, we all thought she had feelings for you but it wasn't until about six weeks ago when she confessed and asked Dave and I for help." Alex sounds angry and says" So Dave and the dancing lessons were just to split Fiona and I up?" Jodie says "Get your hand off it Alex, you and Fiona were doomed from the start we all knew that. Stevie just wanted you to notice what you were missing."

He grins and says "Jodie she looked amazing last night." Jodie smiles and says " That was all for you Alex, she took dancing lessons , stumbled around here in heals every morning and night for weeks just so she would look like she did last night plus she told Dave and I about her feelings and you know Stevie better than any of us that wouldn't have been easy for her.

Alex looks at her and says "What do you think I should do next Jodes?" Jodie laughs and says "That's easy Alex grow a pair and get rid of Fiona and walk away from Harry and his threats. Oh and some flowers wouldn't go astray either."

The porch door slams and Stevie calls "Hey Jodes I know it's early but I really need a beer!" Stevie spots Alex and stops in the door way, turns and moves back outside. " Stevie wait up!" Alex calls after her.

"Go away Alex. I don't want to talk to you." Alex says "Stevie give me a chance to explain." Stevie fires "What's to explain Alex? I've just been at the truck stop and word on the street is Fiona's pregnant and you're back together and I'm being made out to be the tramp that tried to break you up!" Alex grins and says "Well that's partly true."

Stevie glares at him and yells. "You bastard." And struts off towards the yards. "Stevie I'm sorry I was trying to make you smile, will you just listen to me!"He yells. She spins, arms folded across her chest and says "Trying to make me smile. I did everything I could to make you notice me. I put everything I had on the line for you, went against everything I'd normally do in a situation like that and got slammed for it. What did you risk Alex? A life of misery with that horrible bitch. Go on make me smile."

He looks at her and whispers "Stevie I love you." Tears stream down her cheeks and she says "I love you too." He begins to move towards her but she holds her hand up and says "It's not enough Alex our two hearts against Harry, Sandra and Fiona they'll just crush them. I can't do this anymore. I have to stop loving you because so far all it's brought me is heart ache. Please leave me alone." She turns and walks away Alex picks up the pieces of his heart then moves back to his car and drives home.


	4. Chapter 4

A week passes and Stevie still won't speak to Alex and the deal Harry was trying to implement has all but vanished. Fiona is still on Kilarney at Harry's insistence but Alex has refused to let her anywhere near him. Sandra is thoroughly enjoying watching the friction between them all and loves that Alex is on the receiving end of his Father's scorn but she hates Fiona with a passion and wishes she'd disappear. Harry is doting on Fiona and trying to get her and Alex back together because he wants his grandchild close by. Sandra is green with envy of the attention Fiona is receiving.

Outside influences are at work and things begin to unravel for all on Kilarney Harry has found a fax that is Sandra's and it appears she's been wrangling to undercut his big deal he's been working on. Sandra has found a letter from a fertility clinic and as it was addressed to Mrs Ryan, her curiosity got the better of her and she steamed it open it's actually Fiona's letter although she's not married yet! Sandra smiles knowing she has leverage to get Fiona of Kilarney.

Fiona has been searching for old newspaper articles on rodeos looking for dirt on Stevie and found an old boxing site and as Harry's fond of boxing she thought she might learn something to keep him onside but she's startled when she finds an old newspaper article about a boxer named Carl Weatherdon who was wanted on manslaughter charges but disappeared. Carl Weatherdon has a striking resemblance to a younger Harry Ryan.

Orders that both Sandra and Fiona have supposed to have done are not delivered as there is no record of them at the truck stop. Fuel that should have been delivered has been held over till the following week because of lack of payments Harry is furious and rants and raves about incompetence at every turn. Alex grabs a six pack and heads over to Wilgul and Dave.

"Hey big fella what have you been up to I haven't seen you in ages?" Alex says "Not much just trying to stay one step ahead of Harry." Dave grins and says "Ah you've brought beer my friend welcome." Both men laugh. Alex passes Dave a beer and they toast." Cheers"

Alex says "Have you seen Stevie?" Dave looks at him and replies "Yeeeahh." Alex says "How is she?" Dave shakes his head and responds "Not good mate it's like all the spark has gone out of her. She works, eats, sleeps, that's it. Ask her if she wants a beer she'll say no. The girls said she just eats her dinner, hardly speaks and then spends the night in her room." Alex says "Dave I don't know what to do? I've sent her flowers, text messages, I've tried ringing her she won't take my calls."

Dave says "You can be so stupid sometimes Alex. Fiona and Harry humiliated Stevie and yet your still living with both of them, you've made your choice and in Stevie's eyes your loyalty is to Harry, Kilarney and Fiona." Alex looks cross and says "Harry asked Fiona to stay not me she's in Nick's old room. What am I supposed to give up Kilarney too? I've grovelled my entire life for control of Kilarney and I've worked my arse off. If I walk away now he'll disinherit me!"

Dave shrugs and says "And you'll share your life with whom? Money can't buy happiness Alex." Alex looks at Dave and says "Do you really think Stevie expects me to walk away from Kilarney?" Dave says "My god you're an idiot Alex. What did you tell me Stevie said to you about what she did the night of the Farmers Council Ball?"

Alex looks at him and says "She told me she risked everything for me." Dave grins and says "Bingo! Give the big man a prize." Alex says "It's a bit bloody different Dave; I'd be risking a multimillion dollar farm." Dave looks angry and asks "What price would you put on Stevie Alex? Because that's what she risked for you! Herself and her self esteem and Fiona and your Father trampled all over both while you shared the same house with them. I don't think I want another beer. I'll see you later." Dave stands and walks inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex sits deep in thought finishes his beer and drives for Kilarney. "Well it's about time you showed up we've been waiting to have dinner." Harry growls. Alex doesn't answer but runs upstairs and returns twenty minutes later with two bags. He walks into the dining room and grabs three photos from the side board. Harry says "Where do you think you're going with those?"

Alex looks at him and says "Drover's Run and Stevie if she'll have me. I won't be back." Harry says "You walk out that door Alex and Kilarney will be a distant memory to you." Alex smiles and says "I don't care Harry; Kilarney is nothing to me if I can't share it with the woman I love. Goodbye."

Fiona says "What about me and the baby Alex?" He looks at her and says "If you do actually have a baby I'll pay maintenance after a paternity test but I'm guessing you're lying to me like you've done since the first day I met you." Sandra rises and walks over to the dresser opening the draw she takes an envelope from inside a book walks back to Alex and hands him the letter. Alex stands reading it then throws it in front of Harry. And sneers "There you go you rotten old bastard you think Fiona's better than Stevie have a read of that."

Alex drives quickly to Drover's Run throwing his bags in the back porch he calls. "Anyone home?" "We're in the dining room." He hears Regan call. The smile drops from his face when he realizes Stevie isn't there. "Where's Stevie?" He asks. "Upstairs in her room already." Jodie answers.

Alex takes the stairs two at a time without knocking he opens the door she's laying on her bed and he's shocked at how sad she looks. "Alex! What are you doing here?" She asks as she stands up.

In two steps he has her in his arms and he kisses her so very passionately he holds her tightly and pulls her soft body into his own when he releases her he whispers "Stevie I love you and I'll risk all that I am and all that I have to keep you." She holds him tightly for an instant then pushes him back and says "What about Fiona and the baby?" He grins and says "She's infertile it was a lie to try and keep me plus I want you to have my babies." A smile slides across her face and surprises her.

"Alex what about your Father and Kilarney?" He grins and says "All my worldly possessions are in two bags in the porch downstairs so at the moment I'm homeless." She giggles and says "So you've run away from home Alex?" He chuckles and says "Or I've run home to you." She steps forward and he hugs her tightly and says "Stevie I'm so sorry for all that's happened. Can I move in with you please?" Stevie smiles and says "Are you asking me to live in sin Alex?" He kisses her and whispers. "Well I've heard tales about you and underwear so I figured a little bit of sin wouldn't be too far a stretch." Giggling she reaches to kiss him.

Downstairs everyone has their fingers crossed Alex is still upstairs and there has been no yelling. The girls begin to do the dishes and Kate moves out to get firewood but returns quickly with two bags in her hands. She chuckles and says "I think he's moving in." They all laugh.

Back on Kilarney in the dining room the three snakes have imploded Harry is pissed that Alex left and isn't happy that Fiona lied and wants to know why Sandra withheld the information as the letter is dated days before. Harry is yelling at Fiona and telling her to pack her bags and get off Kilarney. Sandra is sitting back smirking as Harry rips into Fiona.

Harry sneers. "I don't see why you think it's so funny Sandra because you can go and pack your bags as well." He throws the fax at her about the undercut trading she was working on. Sandra is shocked and tries to double back and think quickly but Harry just yells until the two women move off and pack.

Sandra leaves first closely followed by Fiona but as she leaves she says with venom in her voice "You're a bastard Harry and I hope you rot in hell. I've sent a copy of this to the police so you might as well pack too." She grins as she walks past him and throws the copy of the printed newspaper clipping at him.

In the morning Alex wakes with Stevie nestled in beside him, he pulls her closer feeling her softness against his skin. He inhales deeply and kissing her head whispers. "Good morning Cowgirl." With satisfaction she exhales, smiles and says "Oh it's going to be a very good morning Cowboy."

Smiling he lowers his lips onto hers. "I think your bed is a bit small, we need to go and get my king size one."Alex offers. Stevie snuggles in and says "Do we really need that much room."

He grins and says "Sounds like you've got plans." Smiling she replies. "Perhaps." He raises himself up onto his elbow and grinning asks "Is it sinful?' As she places her hands around his neck pulling his lips closer to hers she whispers "Perhaps."

Harry Ryan is rattled. Alex has been gone for over a month and word around town is he's extremely happy living on Drover's Run and the people in the district appear thrilled that Fiona is out and Stevie is in. Alex was right about both Sandra and Fiona and Harry always thought himself instinctive about people but he's been proven wrong several times in the last month.

Harry was hoping to clinch a deal by association with the National Farmer's Council but that has all but disappeared as he'd flatly refused to have Stevie connected to it in anyway but these are minor problems compared to the threat he received from Fiona.

Harry isn't sleeping or eating properly and has had chest pain but his anger and resentment keep him working. Without Sandra and Alex to share the work he's falling behind already and has started to cut corners. Several staff members have also left as he's meaner than he was before. Anger festers within him and begins to ooze uncontrollably from him.


	6. Chapter 6

On Drover's Run Alex and Stevie are chatting to Tess and Nick via video link. They've chatted about Drover's and Kilarney and all the comings and goings and about the departure of Fiona and Sandra. Nick asks " Alex have you been back to check on Harry at all?" Alex shakes his head and replies " No I haven't Nick he made it clear if I chose Stevie I wasn't welcome back." Tess says " Maybe he'll change his mind Alex now that Fiona and Sandra are gone, maybe he'll mellow."

Alex replies. " It doesn't matter Tess I don't care what he does after he spoke to Stevie the way he did, he can't take that back." Nick says " Well Drover's is going to be very crowded isn't it!" Stevie says " No it's not too bad actually Nick. Taylor and Kate have the shearers quarters and Regan , Jodie and I are in the main house and Moira's in the cottage."

Tess and Nick grin at each other and Stevie smiles and says " What's going on?" Alex looks at her and says " What do you mean?" Nick announces " We're coming home." There's great excitement on both sides of the screen. Stevie says " Oh Tess I've missed you so much it will be so good to have you back on Drover's. When will you be home?"

Nick grins and says "Walk out onto the veranda." Alex says " What ?" Stevie is already running and Alex follows . " Tess !" Stevie yells as she embraces her friend. Nick and Alex hug and then everyone swaps around. Later in the day the girls come back from working and again there is great excitement.

Nick pulls Alex over to one side and says "If I come with you now will you come to Kilarney?" Alex looks at him and says " Why Nick? Harry made it very clear I wasn't welcome." Nick says " Well just come for a drive with me and I'll check on him you can stay in the car."

Alex says " Won't Tess want to go with you?" Nick turns to where the girls are and smiles at her and all the girls together chattering, laughing and giggling and says " Mate have a look at them do you really think I should drag her away today? She can see him tomorrow."

Alex is standing talking to Nick but watching Stevie she glances over at him and smiles. Alex says " Nick can I just talk to Stevie before we go?"

Nick says " Yeah sure there's no hurry Alex." Nick watches as Alex leans down and speaks quietly to Stevie. She looks concerned , stands and moves away from the others with him. Nick grins to himself thinking well this is different they're not yelling at each other. Stevie and Alex chat for around ten minutes then she smiles at him and reaches up to hug him, he kisses her gently and walks back to Nick. Alex is grinning and says " Righto let's go!"

As the two men drive towards Kilarney Nick says "So Alex you and Stevie don't yell at each other anymore?' Alex laughs and says " Oh yeah that still happens occasionally." They drive along further and Alex offers " I asked her opinion about going back to Kilarney with you."

Nick chuckles " You asked for permission!" Alex glares at his brother and says. "Nick this entire situation was bloody awful for Stevie I didn't ask permission our relationship isn't about control at all. We discussed whether it was worth the pain he might inflict."

Nick says " Alex you're serious aren't you?' Alex looks at him and says " Nick the way he treated us was disgraceful but it was especially distressing for Stevie. I'll fill you in one day ."

Nick looks at him and asks" So Stevie gave you the all clear?' Alex smiles and says. " Summing up she said at the end of the day he reared me and I should still care about his welfare but she begged me to guard my heart." Nick smiles and thinks that's good advice to anyone dealing with Harry. Guard your heart.

"Bloody hell Alex I've never seen the grass that long down the drive before." Nick exclaims. Alex replies. " No me either." Pulling up to the house Alex says " Now that just looks sad Nick, how can you let a house go like that in a little over a month." Nick agrees. Nick moves inside while Alex waits in the car. Ten minutes later Nick is back on the veranda with a very angry Harry yelling at him. Alex opens the car door and stands in case there is trouble.

Harry looks over as he hears the car door and glares at Alex then back at Nick. " What in the hell did you bring him here for?' Nick growls." Grow up Harry he's not hurting you he came to keep me company." Harry rages " Both of you get off my property." Nick is shocked by the venom in Harry's words and all of it unprovoked.

Nick looks at his Father and states. " Now I see why Alex left, you need to get help Harry." Harry yells " Alex left because of that red head." Nick yells back " Enough Harry I'm going." Alex doesn't hear what Harry says next, all he sees is Nick punching his Father and Harry stumbling back a couple of steps and reaching to touch his bloody lip. Alex rushes forward and stops Nick and says " Nick get in the car we're going!"

Driving back down the road Alex asks " Are you alright Nick." Nick answers." Yes I'm fine. I'm sorry I asked you to come Alex I should have listened to you." Alex says " Why did you hit him Nick?" Nick looks at him and replies " He made a few derogatory remarks about Stevie and then he started on Tess then he said I was as weak as you because I let a woman take me away from Kilarney and then I lost it! I'm not normally like that, after all the horrible things he's said to me over the years speaking about the girls like that was the last straw."

Alex smiles at him and says. " Thanks for sticking up for Stevie." Nick grins and says " She's always been a loyal friend to all of us Alex plus I'm assuming she's going to be family one day?" Alex laughs and says "Well the Mother of my children at the very least!" Nick looks puzzled and says " You'll marry her won't you?" Alex laughs and says " We've got a joke going at the moment about living in sin so I was just toying with that idea." Nick looks at him and Alex grins and says "What could be better than marrying your best friend Nick!" Nick smiles knowing it's his big brothers way of saying of course I'm going to marry her.

Back at Drover's the girls are having a marvellous time the beers are flowing and they're all very happy when Alex and Nick return. Before they get out of the car Nick says " Alex not a word about what Harry said we'll just say he was as grumpy as always." Alex laughs loudly and says " You're on your own Nick if we're telling lies. I can't lie to Stevie." Nick says " Not even to protect her?" Alex laughs and says " No I meant she always knows when I'm lying so it's best to tell the truth straight up. Watch her when I say it was ok."

" Hey did you save some for us?" Alex calls cheerily. The girls turn and yell yours are inside can you bring some back for us. Alex laughs and grabs the esky. Stevie walks straight over to him and Nick and says " So how did it go?" Alex looks straight at her and says "Yeah he was his usual grumpy self." Nick watches as Stevie searches Alex's face then steps towards him placing her hand on his chest she says " Alex you're lying." Alex laughs and looks at Nick and exclaims. "See I told you!" Nick laughs and says " Alex you bloody idiot she's feeling your heartbeat." Alex chuckles and says " I know that but if I'm not lying she doesn't even touch my chest." " Alex what happened ?" Nick looks at her and says " Alex didn't do anything Stevie it was me. I punched the old man."

Stevie looks shocked and says " Nick you shouldn't use your fists especially not on your Father." Alex grins and quips " Yeah Nick." Stevie flicks him on the chest with her hand and says " Alex you're not helping."

Nick offers " He has turned really mean and he said some things I didn't like and I just lost my temper with him. Please don't tell Tess!" " Don't tell Tess what?" Tess asks from behind Nick.

Alex grins and says "Nick punched the old man in the mouth! It was awesome to watch." Stevie says " Alex!" He chuckles.

" Nick why did you do that? " Tess exclaims. Alex looks at him and says "Tell the truth Nick or they'll keep after you." Nick looks at Alex and Alex nods at him.

Nick says "He said some derogatory things about you Stevie and then he started on Tess and then he said I was as weak as Alex because I let a woman pull me away from Kilarney and I lost it and hit him." Tess looks at him and says " I hope you hit him more than once."

Nick grins and says " No only once Alex stopped me." Tess flicks Alex and says "Alex you need to learn sometimes it ok to use your fists and today was one of them." Stevie grins and says " Tess I've just finished telling them not to use their fists." Tess laughs and says " Come on the beers getting warm."

In the early hours of the morning all on Drover's Run are peacefully sleeping they've had a big night celebrating Nick and Tess's return. Tess couldn't be happier to be home and feels like she's never left. Snuggled up in bed with Nick drapped around her she dreams peacefully.

Alex stretches then pulls Stevie back into his embrace she's soft, warm and completely relaxed and he knows she's sound asleep. Moving from the bed he heads to the bathroom.

Downstairs unseen a figure moves into the back porch and in the darkness sudden light appears as a match ignites fuel. The figure moves back out and down the drive and away.

Alex is about to move back into bed when he smells smoke he moves quickly out onto the landing and then yells" FIRE!"

On Kilarney Harry Ryan's heart beats rapidly then slows and then stops...


	7. Chapter 7

Exhausted the Drover's crew sit in the kitchen covered in soot and dirt. Stevie says "Who do you think did that?" Jodie looks at her and says "Stevie do you think it was deliberate?" Stevie looks at her friend and says "Jodes you can smell diesel it was deliberate alright." Nick offers" You don't think the old man would be capable of this do you?" Alex replies "Nothing would surprise me about him Nick nothing!" Tess adds" We're just lucky it didn't all catch and that Alex needed to pee!" Alex grins at her and says "Thanks for sharing that Tess."

Kate walks back into the kitchen and says "The police will be here directly so we're not allowed to touch anything in the porch area." Tess replies "Well that might be a bit tricky Kate! Eight of us have been out there throwing things out the door to stop them burning." Regan adds" The police will work it out. Who needs a cuppa?" Stevie grins and replies "Hot chocolate would be awesome Regan." Regan grins and shakes her head and offers" Anyone else for hot chocolate?"

It's late in the morning and everyone is a bit slow from lack of sleep but the work has to be done so they've pushed on. They stop for morning tea and are sitting near the sheds when a police car pulls in. Nick says "I wonder if they've found who set fire to the porch already." As the police walk towards them Tess stands and approaches them. She speaks and then turns back and calls "Nick! Alex!" The two men stand and join Tess and the police.

From a distance the others watch as the police talk to them. By their reactions they know the news is bad. Stevie watches and wonders if she should join them. Quickly she is beside Alex when she realizes he's distressed she touches his back and he turns and embraces her immediately but doesn't speak. Nick strides off towards the house followed by Tess and the remaining group disperse to finish the work.

Jodie says "Why are we running away don't you want to know what's going on?" Regan says "Jodie we'll hear when they're ready to talk. Someone has to clean the troughs." Jodie flings her hands in the air and quips "My life is all about cleaning troughs! Someone needs to invent self cleaning ones" They all laugh.

"Nick wait." Tess calls. He stops and turns tears streaming down his face. She holds him tightly and he holds onto her. Eventually he says "Tess, Harry's death is my fault I saw him last I should have stayed and calmed him down but I hit him." Tess wipes the tears on his face and says "Nick this isn't your fault, your father was an angry, bitter man. His heart just stopped beating. Come on let's go inside."

Nick slumps down at the table; Tess makes a pot of tea, as she sits they hear the Stevie and Alex entering. Nick stands and hugs Alex. Stevie grabs two more cups and sits beside Alex. Alex says "Nick this is my fault. All the stress I've given him in the last couple of months." Beside him Stevie feels her heart lurch as he's talking about their relationship which caused the rift in the first place. She inhales deeply.

Alex places his hand on her knee and gently squeezes. Tess is really annoyed and says "Stop it both of you! Harry's death is the fault of Harry. I know it's not good to speak ill of the dead but he ended up alone because of how he treated everyone including you. It was his choice to behave the way he did. I will not sit here and listen to you blame yourselves. Plus I would bet Stevie is feeling guilty too."

Nick and Alex both look at Stevie. Tears trickle down her cheeks as she says "Well yes because the rift between Alex and Harry was because of me and Nick hit him because of me." Nick says "Stevie no! None of this was your fault. Harry always treated you badly. He deserved that punch." Alex hugs her and says "Nick's right Stevie ,Harry's behaviour to you was appalling and yet you still said I should go and check on his welfare. It's not your fault."

The next few days are a blur as the funeral arrangements are made and everyone notified of Harry's death. The police call at Drover's again and question Tess in regards to the fire and have asked about a gold necklace that was found in the ashes. While she is talking to them Nick and Alex pull up and the police show them the necklace and inquire if either have seen it before. Alex says " I gave that to my ex fiance' Fiona." The police question Alex about the necklace and drive away.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Ryan's funeral is well attended not because he was liked. People attend because of Nick and Alex, most are amazed that they've turned into such good men considering the way Harry treated them. Alex delivers the eulogy and is respectful but truthful in his summing up of Harry's life.

Harry is buried on Kilarney but as the boys are both living at Drover's Run they request people to join them there. Alex and Nick are standing with Tess and Stevie when Sandra approaches them to offer her condolences. Stevie states "Police are back! That's poor timing." Sandra stands to one side as the police approach but they head straight to her "Sandra Kinsella?" She looks at them and replies "Yes that's right." "We'd like you to accompany us to the station for questioning in relation to arson."

A week later Alex, Tess and Nick are at the solicitors Stevie is also there at the solicitor's request which is puzzling. As they're about to sit Stevie whispers "Are you alright?" Alex smiles hugs her and responds "Not really but you're here so it's all good." She smiles at him.

The solicitor begins "Before the full reading of the will I have a letter here that I have to read to you.

Alex, Stevie, Nick and Tess

Together you sit after possibly dancing on my grave, I won't blame you if this is how you felt. I will not apologize for the harsh rearing of my boys because they are strong men because of it and thankfully not hard like me." The four all look at each other surprised by what's being read to them. Nick asks. "Are you sure you've got the right letter? The right Harry Ryan?"

The solicitor smiles and replies "I was the one that drafted it with him." The solicitor continues. "In regards to Stevie Hall, I say, I win Stevie, I win! I always get what I want." Stevie feels vomit rise in her mouth and thinks revenge from the grave. One thought runs through her mind. Will Harry give Alex Kilarney if he ends his relationship with her God only knows? Her heart pounds with dread.

The solicitor continues. "I watched the two of you fall in love but both of you stood in denial. Initially I couldn't see what others did but I grew to see your strength and your love for Alex, other women would have run away from him and his father but you stood by him with everything I threw at you and for this I respect you but I still dont like you." Alex says "Bloody hell!"

"Alex needs a strong woman beside him who will tell it like it is and not just keep him happy. He needs to be pushed and challenged and questioned and for this reason he needs you beside him if he is to make Kilarney a success." Nick shakes his head and states "I never saw that coming." Stevie laughs "Rotten old bastard." Tess smiles and says "He's right though." Alex says "What do you mean?" Tess looks at him and says "You need to be pushed." The four laugh. The solicitor says "May I continue?" Alex offers. "Yes sorry go right ahead."

"I leave a forty nine percent share to Nick and the same to Alex but with conditions. The remaining two percent which is the controlling shares will be given to either Tess or Stevie depending on which girl gives birth first." They all laugh when Alex quips "Finally the old man's given us a job we'll actually enjoy." The rest of the meeting is about financial details and shares and bank accounts.

Back on Drover's Run Stevie, Alex, Nick and Tess are sitting having a beer and discussing the day's events. Nick begins "So when are the two of you moving onto Kilarney?" Alex looks at Stevie and asks "Will you come with me Stevie?" She smiles and teases. "I don't know Alex I'm pretty happy here." Tess says "Stevie stop teasing him of course she'll go with you." Stevie pretends she's cross and says "Tess I was trying to make him beg and you've spoilt all my fun now." Nick laughs and asks "So when are the two of you going to get married anyway?" Stevie chuckles and offers "That's not up to me Nick.' Alex smiles.

Tess states"Oh the Police are back." The four remain seated as the police move towards them. "Afternoon!" " Hello." "Would you like a beer?" Nick offers. The two policemen laugh "Thank you but no we're on duty. We thought we'd let you know we've charged someone in regards to the fire here."Tess asks. "Who and Why?"

The police proceed to tell them Sandra Kinsella is the culprit and the reason was she wanted Alex but he rejected her and then she moved onto his father so she could be closer to Alex and that was going well until Alex brought Fiona home and everything fell apart and he left for Stevie so she thought she'd hurt both of you at once. Tess asks " What about the necklace it was Fiona's!" "Ms Kinsella planted it to make it look like it was Ms Webb." The officer replies.

Nick laughs and says "So Sandra had the hots for Alex?' The policeman replies"Apparently yes." Stevie flicks Alex and quips. "Good on you. Is there anyone else we have to look out for? No other disgruntled women!" Alex grins and teases "I'm irresistible Stevie you know that." She shakes her head at him. Tess looks at Alex and states "So Alex you can rebuild our back porch considering it's all your fault." Nick adds. "Just make sure you use fire proof materials just in case." They all laugh.

Hours later the four have had a great night drinking beer and chatting about what the future holds for Kilarney and Drover's Run. Tess and Nick head up to bed and leave Stevie and Alex alone. "One more beer and then bed?" Stevie asks. Alex smiles and replies "Yeah why not but let's sit over here." Sitting on their stool Alex muses. "We've had lots of conversations here Stevie." Stevie inhales and exhales deeply and replies "Some good, some bad, some happy and some sad Alex." Alex smiles thinking what a perfect lead in that is. He places his beer on the ground and reaches into his top pocket and slides onto his knee at her feet she giggles and says "Now he decides to beg."

Stevie's heart pounds when she realizes what he's about to do. "Stevie I love you" "I love you too Alex" "Will you marry me Stevie?" Tears cascade down her cheeks as she throws herself at him they fall into the dirt and through her tears she manages to say "I thought you'd never ask Alex." He roars laughing and asks "So is that a yes Stevie?' She laughs and cries and replies "Yes Alex yes, yes, yes."

The End:)


End file.
